


I'm Not One to Watch

by sissannis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fluff, LOOK AT THEM, Masturbation, Pansmione - Freeform, i think, pansy/hermione - Freeform, quite fluffy, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissannis/pseuds/sissannis
Summary: Hermione isn't one to watch. But it's hard when Pansy's bed is just beside her.





	I'm Not One to Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightweeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/gifts).



> Prompt: @midnightweeds – Hermione caught her roommate, Pansy, masturbating... online.
> 
> This is my first try on writing short chapters, which is Weeds fav. So it seems fitting to try it first on her prompt! I hope you enjoy this short one-shot, Weeds! x

* * *

_**1.** _

“Hi! Are you my new roommate?” Hermione stood at the door with her hands full of boxes. “I’m Hermione Granger. I’m in my second year of Bachelor’s Degree in Special Education.” She walked in to the spacious shared room, back facing her new roommate. “My parents wanted me to take dentistry, you know, but I said no. I’m hoping to do some good in the world. And I believe it all starts from—“

“Hey, will you shut up?”

Hermione stopped whatever she was doing and turned to look, finally look, at her roommate. “Excuse me?”

“Can you — pardon my French — shut the fuck up? I’m trying to make this man cum,” she lifted her phone off her ear, waving it to Hermione, “and I can’t do that if you keep bitching bout your boring life, yeah?”

Hermione was speechless. She just stared at her wide eyes and quickly muttered, “I’m sorry.”

Though she knew she did nothing wrong but just being friendly.

And the fact that she heard her new roommate moaned while studying her manicured nails — as though the phone call was a normal, boring call — made Hermione left her stuff unpacked in favour of fresh air.

She could feel her face reddening as she closed the door, her hand rubbing her chest, willing her heartbeat to slow down. “What did I just got myself into?”

* * *

  _ **2.**_

“Don’t you have any assignment to do?” Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She has been rewriting the same paper over and over again. It was draining.

And yet, there her roommate was. Earphone on, video calling some old man that roughly could be assumed in the same age as her dad. Hermione’s lips frowned in disgust when she saw the man licking his lips hungrily as Pansy let out another — obviously fake — long moan.

“You have no dignity.” Hermione shook her head, decided to do her assignment with Harry and Ron.

“Sick,” she said last before she closed the door.

* * *

  _ **3.**_

Hermione just finished her class when a blond young man pulled her by her arm. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Relax. I just wanna talk,” he said, steering her into one of the empty classroom. “Heard you’re Pansy’s roommate?”

“What about it?” Hermione crossed her arms. She didn’t like this. She was in an empty room with a stranger. Her eyes scanned around the room, looking for thing, anything, that she could use as a weapon in case something happen.

“How much?” He asked. His smirk was prominent, confident he would get whatever it was he wanted.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on, darling. Everyone knows what Pansy does. And you  _are_  her roommate. So,” he placed his arms on each side of her, trapping her, “how much is it to make you cum in my face?”

Hermione didn’t miss a second when she slapped his pale cheek hard. “You are loathsome, evil cockroach!” She screamed, pushing him away off her and running toward the door. “And it is not like that!” She stopped, turning to face him, her face flushed from fury. “You can only look, but not touch!”

She left the empty classroom with her hands in fists. She was furious. Of him. Of her roommate. Of herself. She couldn’t believe she just defended Pansy — in a way.

And it didn’t sit well with her that she thought what her roommate did wasn’t so bad.

* * *

  _ **4.**_

“Oh, yes. Faster, baby.”

Hermione screwed her eyes tighter. It wasn’t something new to hear Pansy pleased her clients. Almost every night she would be on call with different man, sometimes it would be a video call of her watching them.

But tonight, it was something different. She could hear from the sound of shuffling clothes and sloshing wetness.

She was masturbating in front of the man.

“You wanna see me add one more? Like this, daddy? Yeah?”

Hermione wanted to turn her body — to face the wall. But she couldn’t move now. Pansy would know then she was awake. She berated herself for falling asleep facing her roommate's bed.

“Oh, daddy. Faster.”

Hermione couldn’t stand it. She got headache from shutting her eyes too tight, and, oh God, she was curious. So so  _so_ curious. She wanted to see how the whole business work. Was Pansy playing with herself at the same time her client was, too? Were they looking at each other’s intimate part? She wanted to know. 

So she opened her eyes.

And there she was, legs wide apart in front of her laptop, fingering herself. Hermione didn’t know what the man in the laptop was doing. Her eyes were locked to Pansy.

She was… mesmerising.

She could see the reflection of the light from the laptop screen on her glistening pussy. Her bangs were damp on her forehead. Her body was supported by her elbows. Her head dropped back.

The picture that Pansy make was something that Hermione couldn’t describe.

She moved her eyes up from her heaving breasts to her slender neck and then she found her dark eyes. Pansy was looking straight at her. And she couldn’t find it in her guts to look away.

So she kept staring. And Pansy stared back at her.

She moved her fingers in and out, faster and deeper than before. Hermione didn’t need to see, she could tell from her panting she was getting closer to her climax, she was getting there, just a little bit more.

“Oh, I’m coming!”

Pansy came with Hermione’s eyes on hers.

* * *

  _ **5.**_

It has been two weeks since that night.

They didn’t see each other much as it was examination week. In that two weeks, Hermione found out Pansy was one of the best student in her major — Biochemistry. Hermione blushed at the memory of her bragging about her own major on the first day they moved in together. Her major didn’t sound as good now compared to Pansy’s.

Not as good as the sound of her coming.

“Alright, Hermione?” Ron — sitting across from her — asked.

“Yeah.” She shrugged.

“You’ve been staring at the same page for 30 minutes.”

“I did not!” She said loudly, trying to tone down the warmth on her cheeks.

Pansy’s voice and face has been playing in her head. She watched her came. And Pansy knew she watched. And she hadn’t said anything about it after. She had left Hermione for shower.

Hermione banged her head on the table.

“Bloody hell!” Ron jolted from her action. “Has your brain finally gone fried?”

“I’m dead,” she mumbled.

“Uh. No you can’t. Not until you’re done helping me with revision. Then you can die.”

Hermione banged her head again. But the image of her roommate dazed face wouldn’t leave her mind.

* * *

  _ **6.**_

Pansy was doing her homework.

She didn’t know how to react to seeing Pansy with glasses on, reading a thick book, laying flat on her stomach on bed. Her short hair billowed gently as the evening wind blew in. The golden light shone her pale face. She appeared warm compared to her usual cold demeanour.

She looked like sunset.

“You’re staring, Granger.”

Hermione startled, her blush creeping up to her cheeks. “I— Sorry. It just that, I’ve never seen you study.”

Pansy looked up from her book. “Everyone studies.”

“Yeah. But you never do your homework.”

“I have. I just never have to do them here. I always manage to finish it in classes.” She turned to her book. “I have other things to do on bed.”

“Yeah. Of course.” She walked to her bed, putting her bag down. Pansy’s panting face filled her mind.

_"Oh, I’m coming!”_

“It’s an unusual thing to walk myself into. That’s all.”

Once again Pansy gave Hermione her full attention. “Compare to walking into me masturbating in front of other men?”

Hermione swallowed nervously. She looked around, avoiding Pansy’s eyes, and caught Pansy’s cracked phone screen. “What happened?”

Pansy followed her gaze. “One of them came to see me. I tried to tell him that’s not how it work. They can only—“

“Watch. No touching,” Hermione answered.

“Yes.” Seemingly intrigued by her knowing answer, Pansy put down her book, her body turning completely to face her. “And he got pissed and snatched my phone off my hand.”

“That’s terrible.” Eyes still not meeting her roommate.

“Indeed.”

Pansy’s voice was silky. The silence around them stretched. Hermione didn’t know what to say. She was nervous under her scrutinized, dark eyes. So she left.

It was the longest they have spoken.

* * *

  _ **7.**_

“Do you like it slow?”

Hermione closed the door behind her. Pansy was on bed, on her phone with yet another client. She was sucking a lollipop.

It was slowly becoming her new normal. Coming back from class to find Pansy on her phone, moaning and dirty talking with a face that said she’d rather be at Professor Binns’ boring history class.

“Oh, yes. I’m so wet for you. Please, faster,” she begged.

Hermione shook her head, a small twitch tugged at the corner of her lips. It was entertaining to watch her rolled her eyes as she said ‘ _faster’_.

She took out her book and ready to start her homework, where at the same time trying her best to push down— denying the urge to watch Pansy came undone like before. Again.

She hated herself for wanting that.

* * *

  _ **8.**_

She found a box on her bed. It was their last day before Christmas break. She opened it and laugh.

It was earplugs.

She gave her roommate a pink earphone two months later.

If Pansy noticed it was on Valentine’s Day, she didn’t say anything.

* * *

  _ **9.**_

“Granger.”

Hermione looked up from her book, lifting an eyebrow when she saw Pansy stood beside her bed with a frown. “Yes, Parkinson?”

“I just want to let you know, I’m gonna do a video call later.”

“Like normally?”

“No.” She shook her head, pointing at her laptop. “They’ll be watching me.”

“They?” Hermione sat up. “How many of them?”

“Four.” Pansy tucked her hair behind her ear before she crossed her arms under her breasts. “I’m letting you know. So you can leave if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Their eyes locked on each other. Hermione could feel her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. This was nothing like she normally had to endure before. She only ever watched her masturbate for her client that once. This was wrong. Bizarre. Unreal.

Hermione licked her lips before she said, “And if I wanna stay?”

Pansy walked closer to her. Her eyes never leaving hers. “Then stay.”

“If— If I wanna watch?”

Pansy opened up her laptop before she turned off the light. She stood between their bed. The light from the laptop shone behind her as her body was still facing Hermione. She stripped off her clothes painstakingly slow until she was all bare in front of her.

“Then watch.”

* * *

_**10.** _

Something has changed after that night.

There was touching, there was lingering look, there was shared jokes, there was intimacy.

Hermione couldn’t pinpoint when did it happen first. But she noticed she always feel heavy to leave their room and always excited to come back.

And somehow, along the changes, she began to wish for less and less phone call.

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” She blurted out.

Pansy was on call, begging for him to go harder, and Hermione loathed to hear one more of her fake moan.

“What, Granger?”

“You have good grades and rich parents. Why do you this?”

“Come of it, Granger. What is it to you?” Pansy took off her pink earphone, she stood up and approached Hermione who was still standing at the door.

“Don’t you have self-respect? You talk to those strangers, men around our dad’s age, mind you, and for what? To get paid?” Hermione pulled her hair, frustrated at Pansy’s amused face. “You are beautiful! If you’re so desperate for money, find yourself a sugar daddy! You don’t have to sell yourself out like this!”

“I thought you’re cool with it? I thought you like watching me?”

Hermione tumbled backward. Her back hit the door, now trapped between the hard wood and Pansy.

“I don’t want you to waste your time on this… immoral lifestyle.”

“But you were okay with it.”

“Well,” she snapped. “Clearly I'm not anymore! And I don’t think I can stand one more disgusting leer from those sick man!”

Pansy hummed thoughtfully. “So, you don’t want them to watch me?”

“I don’t want them in your life.”

Pansy laughed. A genuine laugh. It was the first time Hermione saw her laughing freely like this. It suited her.

“But,” Hermione licked her lips, “I still want to watch you.”

The room quieted down. She covered her mouth and silently cursed herself for blurting her thought out loud.

She watched as Pansy’s eyes widened in shock, and a smile slowly graced her face. She turned to her bed and picked her phone up. Waving it between them at their eye-level before she dropped it to the floor, and stomped on it with her heavy Dr. Martens boot.

“What are you doing?” Hermione found her voice. The phone was beyond repair.

“Cutting them off my life,” she said nonchalantly, pulling Hermione closer to her.

“But you could just change your number. You don’t have to be dramatic about it,” Hermione whispered, their nose brushing against each other.

“It’s more of a statement, Granger,” Pansy laughed. Her hand caressed her waist up and down.

“You stopped just like that,” Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her touch, “For me?”

“Let just say I am in favour of the idea that only you alone can watch me play with myself.” Pansy pecked her lips.

“You’re incorrigible.” She opened her mouth, encouraging Pansy to kiss her harder.

“Yet you love watching me come.” She leaned back, huffing in mock annoyance.

“Yeah.” Hermione chuckled, feeling light in her heart now that it all out. “Yeah, I really do.”

It was crazy how it all turned out. And it was maddening how good Pansy was with kisses. And as they walked toward whomever bed it was — Hermione couldn’t care less — she stomped on the broken phone harder than Pansy did.

Just to make sure.

* * *


End file.
